Saleh Abdall Al Oshan
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 248 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = determined not to be an enemy combatant after all | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Saleh Abdall al Oshan is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention is the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 248. The Department of Defense reports that al Oshan was born on July 1, 1979 in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Al Oshan was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings. A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee, listing the allegations that supported their detention as an "enemy combatant". Al Oshan's memo accused him of the following: when he stepped on a landmine in Afghanistan. :#The detainee worked in the Buldak area, where the Al-Haramayn relief agency also operated. :#Al-Haramayn is listed in Executive Order 13224 as an agency that supports terrorism. :#One of the name variants of the detainee was found on a list in an al Qaida maintained premise in Kabul and at Fort Koh-I-Khan Nashin in Helamand Province in November 2001. :#The detainee was identified as having relationship to al Qaida in Afghanistan. :#The detainee was transported to a hospital in Quetta with other detainees, at least one of which sustained injuries from bombings in Spin Buldak; these detainee together are dubbed the "Quetta five". :#The detainee was captured without proper identification. }} Determined to "no longer be an enemy combatant" A memo entitled "Review of Combatant Status Review Tribunal for detainee ISN 248", dated 10 March 2005, stated : Saleh Abdall Al Oshan v. George W. Bush Teresa A. McPalmer, a legal advisor to the Office for the Administrative Review of Detained Enemy Combatants responded to Saleh Abdall Al Oshan v. George W. Bush, a petition on Saleh Abdall Al Oshan's behalf, on 19 May 2005. She wrote: Medical records On March 16 2007 the Department of Defense published records of the captives' height and weights. mirror Repatriation Saleh Abdall Al Oshan was one of the 38 captives the Bush Presidency determined had not been enemy combatants after all. Reuters cites a Human Rights Watch report that said that an individual named Salih al-Awshan, and two other Saudis, were repatriated to Saudi custody on July 20, 2005. Saudi Arabia: Guantanamo Detainees Return to Legal Limbo, Reuters, May 26, 2006 As of May 26, 2006 the three remain held, without charge, in Riyadh's al-Ha'ir prison. See also *Mishal Awad Sayaf Alhabri *Khalid al-'Unaizi References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (4) – Escape to Pakistan (The Saudis) Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:People from Riyadh Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects